Destiny Online
by xZero Primex
Summary: With the release of the brand new Nerve Gear and the VRMMO Destiny Online, Kirigaya Kazuto aka Kirito is exited to return to the Virtual World. But when the rules change and what was supposed to be a fun game turns into a Death Game, he and 10,000 other players must clear the game in-order to escape, and death carries a heavy price.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Destiny-VR ONLINE!**

 **It has been quite some time since I last wrote a story for FF, but that does not mean I have stopped writing stories. Recently I binge watched SAO and after diving back into Destiny I thought that they would make a great crossover; the idea is that Destiny replaces SAO. Now before we begin I do need to do some house cleaning for this story, that way both SAO's story and Destiny's game mechanics make sense.**

 **First off** **Akihiko Kayaba did not create Destiny; Bungie is still the one who made the game, which will come into play later. Kayaba basically just ported it over to the Nerve Gear and made some minor modifications along with adding Cardinal.**

 **Next the rules set forth by Destiny's LORE take precedence over all others, regardless if the rules come from SAO or Destiny's gameplay. Biggest one off the top of my head is that a players Ghost is not invincible, it can be (and will be) destroyed by anything tainted by the darkness; this way SAO's perma-death can mechanic can make sence. The reason for this change is that Destiny's rules would make it way too easy for the characters, and also this is not Sword Art, the rules of such don't always work with Destiny's mechanics. By using a combination of SAO and Destiny LORE rules I feel it balances rather well. Lore rules also affect Exotic Weapons and armor, an items lore will determine whether there is only one or multiple of an item.**

 **Finally, in order to accommodate some other rules that will be explained in the story; all Strikes are now called 'Nightfall', mini raids, and will be modded accordingly. Once a Nightfall has been completed it converts to a 'Heroic Strike', Nightfall with a slight change, and a Strike Mission (the kind like in the real Destiny) will also become available. Once all Nightfalls on a planet have been beaten the next planet will open. However in order to progress to the next planet a player must complete every Strike in at least Nightfall or Heroic.**

 **I think that is all of the important issues at the moment, everything else will be explained in the story.**

 **Bungie owns Destiny and all associated terms and characters**

 **SAO was written by:** **Reki Kawahara**

* * *

Destiny-VR Online

Chapter 1: The World of Destiny

Finally, the day had come. After a few months of waiting Kirigaya Kazuto, or as he is known online as Kirito, could finally log back in to the newest VRMMO, Destiny. Normally American games, especially shooters where not that popular in Japan, but Destin was different. It was a new type of game, merging the worlds and multiplayer of MMO's with the classis shooter mechanics, with some swords and melee weapons for good measure; also the fact that it was from a company with such a legendary history as Bungie had, it had topped the pre-order charts along with the new Nerve Gear.

As Kirito lay on his bed with his Nerve Gear on, waiting for the Servers to come online he thought back to the Beta. Kirito had been lucky, he was a part of a select group of 1,000 players who got to test the game and Nerve Gear. However unlike the console cousins in the US, the Destiny Beta for the Nerve Gear was fully playable, and Kirito was the only one to make it to the moon as no one else mad it past the Earth Nightfall. As he looked at the box one last time, seeing that they would be getting the first 3 expansions early, before those in the US and across the world on the consoles, made him smile.

 **12:00**

Without a second thought, and seeing the final update load into the game Kirito let out "Link Start!"

D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO

When the lights faded Kirito saw that the Class selection screen had popped up. Remembering that during the Beta he spent most of his time as a Warlock, he selected that again, deciding to build a Titan and Hunter later once he had some good gear for them. After selecting Human Male, he began to feel weightless, as at this point he was 'dead'. Watching the Ghost, his Ghost, travel the ruins of old Russia looking, Kirito began to notice that the game had a lot more detail in it than it did in the Beta. As the Ghost came to it final location everything faded to black as Ghost began to 'revive' him.

"Guardian? Eyes up Guardian." As Kirito opened his eyes he was shocked as his body felt sore and numb, as if he had been still for hundreds of years. As his vision began to focus and his senses returned to him. "It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you." Kirito slowly stood up and climbed out of the car his body was lying in. as he moved around everything began to feel like normal, albeit a little stiff. After a minute he was able to move without difficulty and he began to notice just how immersive the 'Full Dive' system was. "I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your ghost. You-you've been dead a real long time." Off in the distance a roar of the Fallen that had been giving chase to the Ghost could be heard, Angry that yet another dead solider had risen. Ghost looked back towards the roar then looked to Kirito.

"I know you are confused and there are a lot of things you don't understand right now. But we are not safe here! This is Fallen territory, and they are not happy that you are alive." as the roars grew louder Ghost looked to the wall and drifted towards it "I need to get you to the Last City, it's the only truly safe spot on the planet." Ghost then turned around and moved towards Kirito vanishing in a flash of white light. "I'm still with you, but; We Need to run, I didn't bring you back, just to have you die again! Head into the wall, I'll search for a way back to the Last City" As Kirito began to run towards the wall he asked.

"If the Fallen get me, can't you just revive me like you just did?" Ducking into the staircase and walking into the dark hallways of the Cities fare outer wall. Ghost appeared next to him, acting as a sort of flashlight, illuminating the area in front of them.

"Normally, yes. Unless we are in a zone heavily corrupted by Darkness, at that point I would need the light of another Guardian to boost our power; however even then, sometime the Darkness is just too strong and will snuff out our light instantly."

Kirito looked to ghost as they began to come to opening, Checking his had he say the telltale logo of a Darkness Zone "Okay, the Darkness feels rather weak, too weak for it to generate a Darkness Zone. So how are we in one?" It's rather hard for a player to describe how the Nerve Gear emulated The Darkness, but the best description is a cold that penetrates your entire being mixed with an overwhelming sense of negativity.

"It took almost all of my Light reserves to perform the initial Resurrection on you, on top of that your body is still learning to generate light. Those factors combined make the Darkness's power too overwhelming for us right now. Once we make it closer the Traveler my reserves will recharge faster and your body will better acclimate to the Light."

"Makes sense I guess." Kirito muttered. Suddenly clanging and a myriad of other noises reverberated across the room. Ghost quickly began to look around, almost panicking.

"Quiet." Ghost whispered, his voice sounding like it was inside Kirito's head. "The Fallen are all around us, I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us." They began to move as quietly as possible, trying to make as little noise as possible while looking for a weapon.

As the two of them came to a large opening Ghost drifted off a few feet and looked back to Kirito. "We need to find some sort of light, Fallen thrive in the dark. Us? Not so much." As Ghost flew off muttering about military systems and entropy.

' _Something feels off._ ' Thought Kirito, ' _The Beta was way more forgiving, and I didn't feel so weak in it.'_ As the lights came back on Kirito saw all of the Fallen climbing the pipes and walls. As soon as the dark gave way to light they all stopped and looked at him, before he could react Ghost came racing back and the gate next to him began to lift.

"Let's go, I found you a couple of weapons that are still useable!" It yelled before vanishing again. Kirito made a run for the gate, and as soon as he moved the Fallen let out angry screams at him. Sliding to a stop and kneeling next to the weapons he picked up an Auto Rifle the _Khvostov_ _7G-02_ with only 20 light, it was weak, and would only be good for this mission and later some fun in the Crucible. Next to the _Khvostov_ was a _Spinmetal Short Sword_ with 25 Light. After picking up the sword Kirito immediately felt that it was too light, he preferred the ones made from Relic Iron which were heavier, although apparently there were new elemental swords he couldn't wait to get.

D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO D-VRO

As they continued through the wall a few Dregs and Vandals popped up, but nothing Kirito couldn't handle. With precision bursts from his _Khvostov_ Auto-rifle each Fallen he encountered fell like clock-work. Once they came to a long narrow bridge Kirito saw a few more Fallen, with snipers. Kirito barely ducked behind cover right as the white wisp of a Wire-Rifle zipped passed where his head just was. Knowing that he would not be able to make it across before he got sniped, and that his Auto-Rifle was out of range. Switching over to his sword Kirito saw that its ammo was at 30/45, not full, but not low either. Doing some quick thinking he decided to try something.

Standing up Kirito put his sword into the _**GUARD**_ position right as round from a Vandal's Wire-Rifle impacted the barrier. Next the Dregs joined in with their Shock-Pistols each round drained a small amount of his swords ammo. Half way across 21/40. Three quarters of the way, 13/40. Rounds continued to pelt his swords barrier 10/40. As soon as he was across the bridge he dropped his swords _**Guard**_ and swung at the nearest Fallen, lunging at it and killing the Dreg instantly, lunging from Fallen to Fallen they each fell to a single swing of his blade. **0** /40. As the last Fallen screamed and died the blade of his sword dissipated leaving only the hilt. Swapping back to his _Khovostov_ Kirito continued on and after a few more encounters he came to an old ventilation tunnel. Traversing through the service halls he finally made it to the outside, Dusk was starting to set in Old Russia and Kirito and his Ghost knew that they needed to make it to the Last City ASAP.

Ghost appeared next to Kirito's head, scanning the area as if looking for something.

"I'm sensing the light of other Guardians! This must be a patrol route, although I don't detect any active signatures nearby."

"Are you picking up anything we can use to get to the City, Ghost?" Kirito asked as they made their way across the field, firing off some burst at Dregs and Vandals that would not give up.

"I am picking up and old Jump-ship, if we get to it I can see what I can do." Coming up to another building they saw two Shanks and four Dregs come out and engage them. Continuing with his short controlled bursts Kirito ended the Fallen rather quickly.

Suddenly Kirito felt a rush of power as particles of golden light burst from his body. Looking at his HUD Kirito saw that he advanced to Level 2. Hunkering down in a safe spot he accessed the mental link with is Ghost, seeing the 'menu' pop up Kirito selected his Sub-class and saw that he unlocked the Void Vortex-Grenade. Equipping it Kirito closed is menu and left the link with Ghost, looking towards his left hand Kirito focused and summoned a sphere of purple light in his palm, clenching his fist the light dissipated.

Standing up Kirito began to make his way through the building before coming up to an old hanger with a ship hanging off of the rafters. Looking around he noticed two Vandals and even a Captain with them. Looking at his ammo stores he noticed his sword was full 40/40. Drawing his _Spinmetal Short Sword_ once more Kirito charged in dropping the two Vandals bevor being forced to use **Guard** as the Captain sent a burst from his Shrapnel Launcher at him. Once the captain moved to reload Kirito took the opportunity to slash the Captain, bursting its shields. Recovering from his swing and capitalizing on the Captain bring stunned, Kiroto focused his light into the blade of his sword making it glow a dark purple and immediately performed an uppercut. The Captain was sent up into the air as its body began break apart from the void light that was infused into the blade.

Once the area was clear Ghost separated from Kirito who was looking at his Sword. Taking a glance at the weapon in his Guardians hand Ghost spoke "You infused your light into the blade? That is rather impressive. But not important at the moment." Looking up to the Jump ship Ghost started scanning it. "An old Arcadia-Class, hasn't made a jump in centuries." Kirito looked up from his musing as Ghost floated up to the ship and began working on it.

"Will it fly?"

Ghost looked to Kirito "I can make it work" turning back to the Jump-Ship Ghost disappeared. Kirito glanced around, switching back to his Auto-Rifle, being ready for anything to pop up.

"Well it won't be breaking orbit any time soon." Ghost spoke in Kirito's mind. As the lights began to turn on and the engines came to life. "But it should hold together long enough to make it to the City." After a few moments Ghost began to mutter "Damn fallen pirates, we are lucky they didn't fully gut this thing yet. Reconnect those system, bridge that connection to the power core. And now about that Transmat-" a large roar reverberated through the small bay and fallen started to emerge from a hole in the wall. "No time, bringing you in!"

In a flash of light Kirito was Transmated into cockpit before the ship rose up. "We can come back when you're ready. For now we need to get to the city." Rotating the ship slowly lifted higher before pausing and launched forward as fast as it could safely go, off to the Last City.

* * *

 **And done, this is just the beginning. I am a little rusty with my writing but I think I am doing rather well. Also I need some OC's and Exotic items and Gear names, mainly for the swords. This is just to help me add some more variety to the items in the story. Please leave a Review letting me know how I am doing, or with an Item/OC. Also any suggestions or ideas for the rules of the world would be some good help.**

 **For the OC's I need a Name, Race, Height, Class, Primary Sub-class and an Inventory (Exotics are not a guarantee)**

 **For Exotics I need a Name, Item type (Armor, Weapon,), Class based or not, Weapon Type, and some Flavor Text**

 **And for the Swords I need Name, Material, Light attribute (Void, Solar, Arc, Neutral)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here we go, Chapter 2. I am trying to set up a schedule, but with work being the way it is that is rather hard, but I am aming for a Bi-Weekly update Schedule. Anyway not much pretext to give on this chapter so we will get right to it.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **ThePizzaMania - Thank You, I hope it turns out to be.**

 **Hanta Saka - The Cryptarcs and Iron Lords have heard the whispers, this legend is being investigated.**

* * *

 **Destiny Online: CH2**

As Kirito's ship flew through the storms that surrounded the Last Safe City on Earth, it was rocked by powerful strikes of lighting.

"Ghost, what's with this storm? I know that Destiny has a dynamic natural weather and Day/Night system, but this storm seems odd" Ghost then appeared next to him. At first Ghost was paused, like it was processing something.

"Well, that's because this storm is not natural. It is in-fact a sort of barrier generated by the Travelers residual light. It won't stop anything that really wants through from doing so, but it makes is rather difficult for anything not blessed with the light through." Kirito looked to his Ghost, wondering just how strong the barrier was and if anything ever broke through.

"Has anything ever made it passed the barrier?" Ghost looked up and out at the clouds as they raced passed by.

"Once. There was only one time that the City almost fell to the Darkness. The battle of Twilights Gap. All of the Fallen Houses, except for the House of Wolves, united for one attack. If it wasn't for the Iron Lords, and the determination of the Guardians there." Ghost paused and shuddered as he spoke the next part. "Although we won, it was too close. Too many Guardians fell, too many lights snuffed out." Kirito sat back in his seat thinking about what Ghost said.

'This game might just be harder that I thought.'

As their ship passed through the final clouds, the Traveler and all the Towers came into view Ghost perked up. Causing Kirito to look at him.

"Oh my!"

"What?' Kirito asked. Ghost seemed almost exited, the triangles around his body shifting constantly.

"A resurgence! A massive influx of new Guardians, latest reports put it at almost ten thousand new Guardians." As the ship began to begin its approach to the main Tower. Ghost then looked to the Traveler and spoke softly, almost fearfully. "What do you sense on the horizon, what's coming."

"Ghost?" Looking back to his Guardian, Ghost changed the subject.

"Come on, I have the ship on auto-pilot. Let's get you to the Vanguard and into some better gear." Before Kirito could protest he felt the cool tingling sensation of a Transmat before vanishing from the interior of his shuttle.

In a flash of white light Kirito and his Ghost appeared in the courtyard of the Tower, around he could see countless other players, moving around, conversing, even a few in… Dance offs? Kirito shook his head at some of the silly antics he saw.

"And this is the Tower, the main one at least. The Towers act a command centers and homes for all Guardians. With a Resurgence this large we may be able to reopen some of the older abandoned towers."

Nodding in understanding to what his companion said Kirito began moving to the Hall of Guardians and the objectives that were highlighted for his quests.

Walking down through the massive halls, Kirito saw many Guardians of the three classes milling about, and running around checking in with all the Vendors. Ignoring the other players as well as the NPC Guardians and civilians that milled about, Kirito headed towards the Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey. Seeing the prompt to open the interaction menu with Rey, Kirito approached her and activated it.

The Warlock Vanguard turned to Kirito and began speaking to him, although to others it looked as though she was still leaning over her books and Kirito was just standing still next her. This was so that any number of Guardians could speak with a vendor at once, but still get a somewhat immersive experience.

After getting some better gear and a lead on a Warp Drive for his Jump-Ship, Kirito made his way to the gunsmith: Banchee-44. Once he approached the vendor and the 'interact menu activated Banchee-44 looked to Kirito.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Kirito shook his head, although he did use Banshee's services a lot in the beta the game got reset and all the data from the time deleted.

"No, I don't think so."

Banshee leaned back a bit, optics distant, like he was searching for something. "Damn memory wipes." Looking back to the new Guardian in front of him Banshee put both hands on the table and leaned forward. "So what's a New Spark like you need, asides from a decent firearm?"

Kirito pulled out his _Khvostov 7G-02_ and showed it to the ancient Exo Gunsmith. "Something like this, just-"

"Better" Banshee cut him off "No offence to your Ghost, but that gun looks like crap. Although there is only so much field work can to restore an ancient firearm." Reaching down Banshee pulled out a newer sleek looking Auto Rifle "The Marshall-A1, a good Auto-Rifle for taking down masses of Fallen, maybe Thrall if the Vanguard ever authorize Moon ops again." Taking the gun from the Exo's hands Kirito checked the stats and accepting it.

Nodding, Kirito turned away and decided to make his way to the Crucible handler, Lord Shaxx to see about a better sword. As he approached the massive man Kirito noticed the hidden quest marker appear 'Sharpening the Light'

"Ah, Guardian. What can the Crucible do for you?" Kirito pulled out his _Spinmetal Short Sword_ and showed it to Lord Shaxx.

"I was wondering if you had anything better than this." The legendary warrior picked up the weapon and began to inspect it and sighed

"The blade is too old now, not much can be done to save it. Not like the Hive swords, honed by centuries of killing and gaining power through their Sword-Logic." Walking behind his desk Shaxx began to look around. "Any particular style you like?" This made Kirito stop and think, he remembered the Relic Iron sword he had in the Beta.

"One handed, but something with good weigh. This Spinmetal is too light for my tastes." Nodding Shaxx pulled out a medium length sword. The hilt was a basic one, the blade had a double-sided curved solid black edge however the center had a purple tint to it.

"A basic Relic-Crystal Sword." Holding the Sword out for Kirito to inspect Shaxx continues. "A good sword; made with a Spinmetal, Relic-Iron composite and infused with Relic-Crystal. What's nice about the Relic-Crystal infused into this blade, is that it gives the blade an ability to channel your Void Light." Taking the sword in hand Kirito gave it a few test swings before trying to focus some of his Light into the blade. After a moment of deep focus, a deep purple glow began to emanate from the core of the sword before fading. "Sadly without a proper core attached to the blade your light can only do so much. Infusion of light conducting material is rather tricky, and results in somewhat lack luster results." Kirito looked back to Shaxx and nodded in understanding. Without a pure material to act as a conductor his light would always have a hard time charging the blade.

Accepting the weapon from Shaxx and closing the encounter Kirito left the Hall of Guardians. Looking out at the Traveler, he found himself drawn to the edge of the Tower and look down into the City below the sleeping God. After a moment Kirifo began to walk towards the hangar to pick up his ship from the Ship Wright, Amanda Holliday. However, before he passed into the hall leading to the hangar he heard someone run up behind him and yell something that caused him to freeze.

"Hey, you're a Beta tester. Right?"

* * *

 **And done. I know my chapters are not the longest right now, but I hope to make them longer and better as the story starts to pick up.**

 **For the Classes the characters pick, I am basing it off of their mentality and appearance in the Anime, although if you all have suggestions I am open to hearing them.**

 **Until Next time, please Read & Review or leave your suggestions for Gear/OC's**

 **See you star side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a while, but I'm back with Destiny Online Chapter 3!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, but I recently lost my job and I have been busy looking for work and trying to get back into School, but now I have gotten that all into place so I can get back to writhing. Anyway onto the Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All propertied belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Destiny Online Ch3**

As Kirito trasmatted onto the Divide in Old Russia he looked around and waited. A moment later a flash of light to his left revealed a red clad Hunter, who proceeded to fall flat on their ass; prompting Kirito so let out a sigh.

"Ohmf!" Standing up the Hunter began to rub his back. "Man, that Transmat thing is rough on the landing." Looking back Kirito spoke.

"Don't worry Klein. Once you get used to the idea, it's a rather smooth transition." Pulling out his Ghost Kirito asked. "Alright Ghost, any idea where the Warp Drive might be?" Rotating its outer shell Ghost began to speak as Klien looked over Kirito's shoulder at Ghost.

"Not sure, however there are reports of a Guardian ship being shot down nearby. Marking the location on your HUD." Looking back to Klein, Kirito tilted his head towards where the marker was. "This way, you should see the waypoint."

"Yah, I have it. Lead the way." As they both mad their way to the downed ship, Kirito thought back to their meeting at the Tower.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey, you're a beta tester. Right?" Kirito turned to see a Male Awoken hunter with medium length magenta hair with a red bandanna on his forehead.

"Uh, yah. I was." Kirito nervously responded, knowing that some people had a full hatred for beta testers. However this guy was different, his eyes lit up and he got a grin on his face.

"That's awesome. My name is Klein, I know this is kind of odd, but would you mind showing me the ropes around here? I've never played a shooter like this one before, and you look like you know what you are doing." Kirito blinked once before responding.

"I'm Kirito, and I guess I can do that. I have to return to the Cosmodrome for a quest and to get a Warp Drive. You should have the same quest."

Klein rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Yah, I'm not sure. I don't exactly know how to open my game menu." Kirito was shocked, how Klein could even make it to the tower without opening his menu, Kirito would never know. Granted most of it was automated, but not opening his menu could be an eventual problem.

"Well I remember some people had trouble with using the mental connection to run the menu."

"Mental Connection?" Klein asked, scratching his head.

"Yah, the Nerve Gear simulates the sensation of a Ghost merged with you, by focusing you should be able to sense it and visualize it." Klein nodded in understanding and closed his eyes and focused. Finding his 'Ghost' Klien connected to it seeing the menu that showed his character, gear, and stats he then asked.

"So I have the menu, now what?"

"First focus on your Sub-class option and activate your upgrades, you should have a Grenade and melee ability." Doing as instructed Klein upgraded his Gunslinger Sub-Class to be able to use Incendiary grenades and Throwing Knives. Closing his connection Klien looked back up.

"Done."

"Good." Kirito replied then looked back down the hall to the ship wright. "So have you already talked to your Vanguard Mentor and the Gunsmith?"

"Yep." Grinning Klien continued. "I grabbed the _Trax Callum I_ Scout Rifle and I noticed the quest Shaxx was offering." Pulling out a sword he continued "-and I got a green* _Helium Katana_ out of it." Kirito nodded in response, although he was surprised. Getting a green, or Uncommon, item was a rather special reward for a level one player.

"So you already finished all of the Tower quests. Now we both just need to find a Warp Drive before the Vanguard will give us more quests." Turning back to the hall, Kirito began walking. "Common, let's get our ships and ill invite you to a Fireteam."

After meeting with Amanda Holliday and getting their ships the pair headed back to the Courtyard. Once there Kirito flicked his left hand out and held it palm up. Appearing in a flash of white his Ghost stated floating above his palm. Then Kirito tapped the center of his ghost, causing an options menu to pop up. Seeing this action made Klien take a closer look and let out a 'huh'.

"This is a system menu, meant for account management." Swiping to the left over the screen Kirito changed the look to what appeared to be three lists of players. "This is a friends and lobby list for inviting people to your Fireteam, or setting up com-links**." Finding _Klien_ on the Lobby roster Kirito sent him an invite to his Fireteam and closed his Ghost.

Hearing a slight digital chirp Klien flicked his hand just like Kirito and saw a message pop up above his Ghosts 'eye'. Tapping the accept button he saw Kirito's name tag above his head turn from blue to aqua, signifying that he was now a Fireteam member. "So how many people can be in a Fireteam?"

Putting his hand under his chin and looking up Kirito let out a sigh. "A Fireteam is usually comprised of three to six members, depending on the activity. And multiple Fireteams can form a Strike Force to take on the Nightfall Strikes." Nodding in understanding Klien then asked.

"Okay, so now how do we get to Old Russia to look for that Warp Drive?" Kirito, once again summoning his ghost simply replied.

"Like this." Holding his finger over the 'Return to Orbit' button the two man Freteam disappeared in a flash of light.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kirito snapped out of his reprise when he heard Fallen chatter up ahead. Sliding into cover behind a rock he looked over and saw four Dregs, two Vandals, and a five Shanks. Noticing Klien crouching next to him and take notice of the enemies, Kirito came up with a plan.

"How good are you with that Scout Rifle?"

Klien hearing him brought the gun to bare and checked his sights on a Vandal before dropping back down. "I can pop their heads, no problem."

Kirito nodded, summoning a Vortex Grenade in his hand he explained. "I'm going to toss this grenade to scatter them. My Auto Rifle won't do too much at this range, so I'll move in close and keep them aggro'd on me. You stick back here and pop off any that you have a clear shot on."

"Got it." Klien responded. Without further warning Kirito launched the Vortex Grenade, catching two Shanks and a Dreg in its light. Vaulting over the ledge Kirito began to unleash short controlled busts into the NPC's. With his opening strike Kirito dropped the last four Shanks before he had to jump to cover. The sound of a Scout Rang out and the scream of Fallen dying mixed with the Ether erupting from their bodies made Kirito look towards Klien who fired with precision and purpose. With his Auto Rifle joining in with Klien's Scout, the remaining scavengers didn't stand a chance. Once all the Fallen were cleared the pare of Guardians made their way across the field to the sparking and smoking wreckage that was once an Arcadia-Class Jump-Ship. Walking up to it Kirito was the first to speak.

"This the ship Ghost?" The little light in question appeared next to Kirito's head before drifting up to the wreckage and began scanning it.

"Yes this is the Guardian ship." After scanning it from top to bottom Kirito's Ghost let out a sigh and moved to the cockpit before began scanning again. "The ships avionics are completely catatonic, and the warp drive has already taken. Goo-"

"Fallen?" Klien asked making the Ghost look to him and angle its top shell down.

"Don't do that." It said in an annoyed voice before scanning the cockpit again. "However it is a possibility. However it also may have been another Fireteam." Kirito then spoke up.

"Anything useful left in its systems?" Without stopping Ghost replied.

"Actually, yes. I'm working on culling their last transmissions, although the systems are nearly dead." After a moment of silence a notification popped up on their HUD's

 _Guardian Carissa…_

 _Fireteam Murica…_

 _Location: Unknown…_

 _Status: Unknown…_

 _Last Known Recording XX/XX/XXXX…_

 _Playing…_

Listening to the gargled and static filled audio, neither Kirito nor Klien could make much out other than the Guardian was shot down. Ghost disappeared before communicating with the two Guardians over the coms.

"Not much in the recording, although the Guardian did locate a map of the area. Marking the location on your HUD's now."

After a small trek up a hill the two Guardians found the Waypoint was beneath an old shed. Guarding the shed was four Vandals and eight Dregs, not an easy fight. Both players drew their swords, which had full ammo, and charged in swinging. Once the Fallen were all taken care of Kirito kneeled next to a glowing white octagonal sphere, while Klien looked at his blade and asked.

"So why do we have ammo for our swords?" Kirito looked up as the white sphere vanished.

"Do you want the Lore reason or the game mechanic reason?" Stumped at this Klien was unsure how to reply.

"There are two reasons?"

Kirito let out a sigh as he began walking to the stairs in the back of the building and headed down, Klien close behind.

"First, did you notice how easy it was to take care of those fallen out there?" Klien nodded. "Then that is your reason for the game mechanic. If we had unlimited sword, well even Majors and Ultras would be a piece of cake, not to mention the Barriers our swords can generate."

"That makes sense, if we had unlimited sword the game would be too easy."

"Exactly. As for the Lore reason. Every time we strike an enemy the blade is damaged, chipped, and dulled. So in order to keep the blade pristine, with every hit Ghost repairs the blade with Heavy Ammo Glimmer." Klien, nodding once again in slight understanding to what Kirito said. The pair continued walking through the underground halls until they came up to a room with Fallen scavenging around old computer systems. Making short work of the scavengers the pair began to look around the room. Noticing a glowing screen, Klien approached what looked to be a map in the adjacent room and released his Ghost to scan it. Scanning the map and the data it supplied, his Ghost disappeared before speaking to them both over coms.

"Bad news, the Fallen already have the Warp-Drives, However I have a lock on where they are keeping them." Both Klien and Kirito sighed, they had hoped that the Fallen would not have had the Warp Drive.

"Okay Ghost, mark the map." No sooner did Klien say that when a waypoint appeared in their HUD's and maps.

After running across a large open field and climbing some stairs and entered an large building. Inside the Golden Age bunker, the two sparks of light came across a Golden Chest. Recognizing what the chest was Kirito opened it and both players got higher level green arms.

"What was that?" Klien asked as the pair continued on through the building, noticing the obvious signs of Fallen.

"A Golden Chest. There should be about four or five per planet, and the gear is decent. For a time." Once the two came to a small doorway s sudden shiver went through their bodies, a deep penetrating chill set into their bones and a dark haze filled the room. Kirito tensed up even before the notice appeared on screen. In the center of their view a black and white diamond with a half covered skeleton appeared, with the text 'DARKNESS ZONE' next to it and a sub-text 'RESPAWNING RESTRICTED' after pulsing twice the text disappeared before the logo minimized next to the health bar at the top of the HUD.

"Careful-" Kirito spoke tensely "-This must be the boss fight." Klien only replied by tightening his grip on his _Trax Callum_. Making short work of the Dregs and Vandals in the large arena the two began to hear growls and thumping from the far side of the room.

"It's in the walls!" Ghost yelled right as a truly massive Fallen, flanked by four Vandals, jumped out of a tunnel at the back of the room. The large beast let out a grueling roar as the name 'Riksis, Devil Archon' appeared above its head, and just below that a yellow health bar filled.

The two man fire team immediately fell back to the overhang and locker room. Seeing the adds, the two players focused on the wave of Vandals that spawned, knowing that they were the more immediate threat. Once the ads were killed they both focused on the Arcon, tossing grenades when able and dropping his health rather fast. After a few more waves of ads, the Archon was down to his last sliver of health when Klien stepped forward.

"I got this!" he yelled before rushing forward. Readying a Throwing Knife Klien did not hear Kirito's warning before the Archon raised all four arms and one leg then slamming down.

"Guardian Down!"

"Damn it, my bad." Kirito heard over the coms. Letting out a sigh he bolted out of the Locker Room and launched himself into the air, taking two shots to the chest, dropping his shields and bringing him into the red. Dropping his weapon he reared his right arm back, collecting a vortex of void light into it before thrusting his arm forward. Out from his outstretched arm came a massive ball of purple light, rushing strait towards Riksis. The sphere, slamming into the giant Fallen and exploded in a violet burst, draining the last of Riksis's health. With a last defiant roar, the Archon Priest of the House of Devils burned in the light, his body turning into nothing but embers and ash.

Kirito landed back on his feet and let out a long breath before a flash of white light brought him out of his reprieve.

"Uh, wow. Was that your Supercharge?" asked the newly revived Klien. Because the Darkness Zone had lifted, Klien's Ghost was able to res him instantly without the need for Kirito and his Ghost to boost their light.

"Yes." Kirito sighed. Looking at the bottom left of his HUD he noticed that they were about to return to orbit. "We are about to be returned to our ships in orbit. Once there I'll take us back to Tower."

3

2

1

0…

After seeing a Post-Game Carnage Report and a loot screen the pair reappeared in their respective ships. Kirito immediately opened the directory and was about to select 'Tower' when Klien's face appeared on one of monitors

"Hey man, I'm about to log off and get some Pizza. Let me send you a friend request and when I get back on we can continue." Hesitating a moment Kirito ultimately nodded. Klien then opened his ghost and went to the Fireteam menu and sent Kirito a Friend Request. Kirito hearing the Chirp of a message from his ghost opened it to Klien's request. Accepting it, Klien appeared in Kirito's friend list and vice versa. Klien then swiped over the system menu of his Ghost and froze. "Uh, hey Kirito, this may seem weird; but where is the Log-out Button?" Instantly confused Kirito replied.

"Top left of the System Menu on your Ghost. There should be a button that says Log-out with a sub-menu of Change Character and Log-Off" In response to this Klien only scratched his head.

"Well it's not there." Was Klien's simple reply. Kirito immediately opened his Ghost and checked the system menu, and to his shock, saw no log-out button. However before either of them could continue the conversation they were both transmatted out of their ships.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kirito landed in the tower and noticed that the place was full, as if every player of Destiny was there, his mind began to work. 'An automatic Transmat, that affected the entire player base. What's going on, is it about the log-out issue?' All of a sudden a heavy weight pressed down on Kirito on his HUD the telltale logo of a Darkness Zone

"A Darkness Zone, in the tower?!" he heard a player yell in panic. Kirito was also confused, the Tower was a world HUB, a safe place. It wasn't possible for a Darkness Zone to be here. Before Kiritos mind could continue, a dark mist enveloped the tower and blocked the Traveler from view. In the distance a massive figure, translucent light blue, green, and black appeared. The name, 'Darkness Incarnate' appeared above it, no health bar appeared, and '?' was shown as the level.

"Hello," it spoke in a deep baritone and distorted voice. "My name is **Akihiko Kayaba** , let me be the first to welcome you to Destiny Online." At this people began to murmur before a wave of mist erupted from Kayaba intensifying the Darkness Zone, causing an absolute silence to fall. "I apologies for that, but I need your attention." As everyone resumed their focus on him, the weight of the Darkness lightly lifted. "Good. As many of you have begun to realize, there is no Log-Out button. This is not a Glitch, but a- Feature. You are all now trapped, here in Destiny; and should you fall to the darkness, be consumed and die, then you die for real." At this a dead silence fell over the crowd, no one could move or even speak. Even Kirito was shocked. This thing, this creature claiming to be Akihiko Kayaba just told them that this was no longer just a game, but a death game. Everyone was so stunned and shocked at the news that they failed to notice the slight shift in the beings head, and a wicked grin plaster itself on his face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Off in a hall leading to the Speakers Observatory a lone Exo Titan walked, his red eyes burning with anger.

" _I am_ _Akihiko Kayaba"_

Without warning the Titan slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Although he put all of his force and Light into the punch, it did not even scratch the paint. Letting out a ragged sigh the Titan continued walking. Opening his Ghost's system menu, the Titan swiped right twice and faded into white light.

* * *

 _ **Grimoire**_

 _ ***Rarity: There are four levels of rarity in Destiny Online. These levels are called Common (white), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Legendary (Purple), and Exotic (Yellow). With each increase in rarity the quality of the Gear also increases, from stats values to Perks the gear piece may offer.**_

 _ ****Com-Link: Com-Link is a party system that connects Guardians directly without them being in the same session. This is useful for groups who wish to stay in communication even though they are on different planets or missions.**_

* * *

 **And done, so the story is starting to pick up a bit and I like how this is turning out.**

 **As always please leave an OC, Gear piece, or a Review. They really help me with where to take this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow the support for this story is amazing, thank you. Seriously, thank you. The support you give is amazing. Anyway I have some notes to make.**

 **DYnoJackal19: Guardian Asuna has reported to Cayde-6 and is Hyper-Lethal with her Blade Dancer abilities. Guardian Shino has yet to report in, however Cayde-6 is in communications. Kirito focuses on Voidwalker, as they really match his personality. And as for his rewards, I have something in mind for him.**

 **Ice: Guardian Ice-23 has reported to Ikora Rey. Last reports have him in Old Russia with the clearing crew waiting for Lord Shaxx to open the Crucible**

 **KuramaFTW: A Guardian matching that description has reported to Cayde-6 and is currently on Patrol.**

 **Okay, so I have seen people question this, so I'll go ahead and map it out. Just like IRL Destiny Online will have a progressive, all-be-it more steady, releasing of content. So events like the Swords of Crota won't happen till after the Vanilla game has been beaten. For those of you who don't know this will be the order of events with their in game names..**

 **Vanilla/VoG = Resurgence**

 **Dark Below/Cota's End = Hive Invasion**

 **House of Wolves/PoE = Hunt for the Wolves**

 **Taken King/Kings Fall = The Taken War**

 **Rise of Iron = Return of the Iron Lords**

 **Also, light levels like how they were introduced in Taken King will apply. Characters will need to advance to EXP level 20, then work their way up to Light Level 30, after VoG, the light will increase to 100, then to 250, then the EXP Level increase to 40 and the 325 Light we see in TTK**

 **End**

 **That's about it for the updates, but now onto the story.**

* * *

Destiny Online CH4

 _"Hello," it spoke in a deep baritone and distorted voice. "My name is_ ** _Akihiko Kayaba_** _, I am the one behind the creation of Destiny for the Nerve Gear. Now, let me be the first to welcome you to Destiny Online." At this people began to murmur before a wave of mist erupted from Kayaba intensifying the Darkness Zone, causing an absolute silence to fall. "I apologies for that, but I need your attention." As everyone resumed their focus on him, the weight of the Darkness lightly lifted. "Good. As many of you have begun to realize, there is no Log-Out button. This is not a Glitch, but a key feature t this game. You are all now trapped, here in Destiny; and should you fall to the darkness, be consumed and die, then you die for real. Also, should anyone try to tamper with, or remove you're Nerve Gear you will die." At this a dead silence fell over the crowd, no one could move or even speak. Even Kirito was shocked. This thing, this creature claiming to be Akihiko Kayaba just told them that this was no longer just a game, but a death game._

 _No one could believe what was happening, who this man was or what he was saying. No logout and real death, it was like a bad anime. The one known as Akihinko Kayaba cleared his throat causing everyone to look back to him._

" _The only way for you to safely log-out is to beat the game. Push back the Darkness and return Light to the Traveler." One brazen player called out to the floating being._

" _Why should we believe you?!" Without replying Kayaba stretched his arms out and hundreds of screens appeared behind him. News reports from all over the world began to play, all saying the same thing 'Over 10,000 player's trapped in Destiny Online.'_

" _As you can see, every major news outlet has pick up on this. Currently over 200 players have been consumed, or have had their Nerve Gears removed. Resulting in all of their deaths." Kayaba let the feeds play a moment longer before closing them. "To be fair, Fireteam revives are still enabled in patrols and Strikes, but disabled in Nightfalls and Raids. Within a Darkness Zone should you die alone, or your Fireteam wipes* you will be Consumed by Darkness; after which, instead of being sent to the last checkpoint your profile will be deleted, and the Nerve gear will sent an electric shock throughout your brain, killing you instantly." Everyone began to murmur and talk amongst themselves._

" _One last thing before I go." Everyone then looked up to Kayaba again. "If you would please open your Inventory and use your current mission item." Everyone pulled out a mirror, confused, many of them gasped as a glow engulfed everything. As the glow faded and everyone began to realize that while their species was not affected, their body and facial features had shifted to being close to being what they looked like in the real world._

" _Welcome to Destiny Online!-Guardian?"_

"Guardian?"

"Guardian Wake up!"

With a grunt Kirito began to stir as he returned to the waking world. While Guardians did not need to eat or sleep, the human mind would not last long without those stimuli. With consideration, the Nerve Gear is able to trick the brain into entering a state of rest, preserving that portion of sanity. Looking around, the events of the past weeks returned to Kirito's mind. Foremost in his mind was his anger at _Akihiko Kayaba_ for trapping them in this game. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when Ghost bumped into him trying to get his attention.

"Kirito. Remember, we have that meeting at the tower with the clearing crew."

"Right, the meeting about the new Vanguard Intel."

Looking up at his Ghost, who nodded hat him. Kirito nodded and opened the Directory and selected the tower. Recently, the world of Destiny Online became more personal. The Ghosts voice changed slightly, and they were even able to recite the players' names. Even the Vanguard, Factions, Vendors, and Speaker took a much more interactive roll in the game. This was especially useful seeing as the missions no longer appeared in the Directory, the players had to either find the mission locations or receive intel from the Tower.

Feeling the tingling of transmat Kirito prepared for the transition from his ship to solid ground.

* * *

After loading into the Tower Kirito made his way to the Travelers Walk, the location where the meeting was being held. Normal Travelers Walk was closed off except for special event vendors, like Lord Saladin's Iron Banner, however on this day it was opened up as a meeting ground. Once he made it up the stairs, Kirito noticed that there were fewer players than he expected. Around the area were less than twenty Guardians preparing for whatever mission the Vanguard had assigned.

Heading into the crowd Kirito headed to the front where he noticed a bunch of benches set up. Moving to the back row Kirito took a seat next to a Hunter with in a long brown cloak hiding most of her features in the shadows. Turning to the front of the where a group of four Guardians stood, discussing something Kirito could barely hear. After a few moments two of the Guardians walked away, both Exo's. One was a White and Red Titan, while the other was a hunter in blue and yellow. Kirito barely paid attention to them as they walked out of the Travelers Walk, talking in whispered tones. The other two walked to center of the stage, a Titan in blue up front with a warlock behind him.

"Alright guys-"the Titan began "Let's get this meeting started." With that everyone quieted down and focused on the man up front. "Hello. My name is Diavel, I am a Striker class Titan of the Praxic order." At that everyone started to laugh.

"Dude. The Praxic order is for Warlocks!" someone in the crowd yelled. This made Diavel pause and look in the player's direction before forming a small smile.

"Do you guys want to hear this or not?" with that comment the crowd fell silent and focused. "Right. Anyway, here's the deal. Our fireteam found the first Nightfall. Cayde-6 sent us out to scout the old Skywatch, but it was surrounded by Fallen of the House of Devils. Our best guess is that their fortifying the Mothyards to protect something in the Skywatch" Hearing this the crowed began to mummer in disbelief. "Listen, our job is simple, fight through the fallen armies and find whatever is in the Skywatch, be it one of their leaders or powerful Golden-Age Tech. After that we need to tell the rest of the players that this game can be beaten and explore the rest of Old Russia. It is our duty as the most capable players to do this. Do you agree? Or not?" After that speech everyone began to murmur again, before breaking into applauds. "As we all know. Aside from the 6-player Raids, Nightfalls are the hardest missions in the game, it will take a large force to overcome it. Everyone here need to form up into Fireteams, then we can assemble into a Strike-Force and assault the Fallen amassed at and in the Mothyards and Skywatch." At this Kiritos small smile dropped

' _Fireteams? I knew we'd have to make a Strike Force, but not individual Fireteams!'_ Looking around he noticed that all of the players around had already formed into Fireteams and some even formed small multi team parties. Looking to his side Kirito noticed the female Hunter. Scooting over to her He began to speak.

"So you got left out too huh?" Without even moving to look at him she replied in a soft spoken voice.

"Not even. I wasn't left out. It just seemed like everyone was already friends."

"So you're solo too. Want to form a Fireteam with me?" After heating that the Hunter shifted ever so slightly turning her hear towards him. "You heard what that guy said, this is a Nightfall. One of the most dangerous missions out there. Even if you are a member of a Fireteam, if you die, there is no revival. Besides, it would only be for this mission." The female player seemed to contemplate the information for a moment before nodding her head once. Opening his Ghost, Kirito swiped to the player page. Looking back to the Hunter and using player-focus* her name was highlighted on his menu. Sending the invite Kirito closed his Ghost menu and waited.

The Hunter, hearting a chirp from her Ghost summoned it and swathe invite notification. Slowly reaching her hand up, she hesitated, just for a moment before selecting the 'Join Fireteam' option. After she did that Kirito noticed her player name and level appear above her head in a blue box, before shifting to green and fading. Looking to the bottom right of his HUD, Kirito saw the name 'Asuna' appear with a level marker of 2 next to it.

"All right!" Diavel began, shifting focus back to him. "Looks like everyone's in a Fireteam. Good."

"Hold up a second!" a brash voice yelled. Everyone looked back and noticed a short Awoken Titan with bright orange hair. Charging to the front of the crowd and standing in front of Diavel "My names Kibaou, got that? Before we take on this Nightghtfall I got to get something off my chest." Turning he faced the crowd gathered. "We all know about the 20000 players who have fallen to the Darkness, yah? Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!" Once again the murmuring started. Kirito, hearing this tensed up, having a liking as to where this player was going.

"Kibaou." Diavel started. "I think I know where you are going with this. You mean the Beta tester. Right?"

"Of course I mean them! Once this stupid ass game started the ex-beta players just up and left all us beginners behind. They took all of the good hunting spots and easy quest lines! They were the only ones getting stronger while the rest of us struggled! They've all ignored us this entire time!" Looking around Kibaou thrust his finger towards the gathered players. "Hell I bet there are some of them among us now. Show your selves Beta Testers! We should make them apologies, and give up their Glimmer, and the items they got!" Crossing his arms Kibaou formed a smug grin. "How can they expect us to trust them if they don't trust us. And why should we." After Kibaou had finished his rant he stood there, eyes closed and a small, yet smug smile on his face. Kitito looked on, clutching his fists, pushing down the anger and the nerves that threatened him.

"Can I say something" a deep voice calm stated. Both Kibaou and Kiritos eyes snapped to the man who spoke. A large dark skinned Titan walked up to Kibaou and stood right in front of him, causing the smaller Titan to falter just a bit. "Hey. The names Agil. Kibaou right?"

"Yah."

"I just want to be sure we are on the same page." The giant titan continued. "You want all the Beta Testers to give up all of the items they earned. Just because they supposedly left us all behind. And also you believe they are responsible for the deaths of those 2000 players."

"Of course."

"Even though all the players had equal opportunity to all the quests and farming spots." Hearing this Kaibou faltered a little more, before he could rebut, Agil pulled out a small tablet and held it up. "You also got one of the special Grimoire data pads. Right? It's available for free at the Vanguard."

"Yah, so what of it?"

"The special 'Guide Book' grimoires was written by the Beta Testers." Agil turned to the group and continued. "Listen, everyone had equal access to this information, yet still 2000 Guardians fell. Now I'm not here to point fingers, I'm here to learn from all those who fell." With that finished Diavle took charge again.

"Okay, can we get back to the meeting?" In response Agil and Kabou went back to their seats. As Diavel went over the plan Kirito began to think, first about what Kaibou said, then about how hard this game was going to be.

* * *

 **And break! Sorry for the late post. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also I hope to update sooner, I have gone through and began to re-watch SAO to refresh my memory of events.**

 **One last thing is that I put a poll on my page involving future events about the direction this story may take.**

 **As always**. **Until Next time, please Read & Review or leave your suggestions for Gear/OC's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go!**

 **First, before we get started I just want to clarify something about OC's. Even though I may say they have reported in, I can't guarantee they won't have more than a chapter or two of appearances. I will use each OC at least once, whether it is for PvP events or in the Nightfall/Raids, I cannot guarantee.**

 **Tailsfan2012: Guardian Fox had not yet officially reported to Cayde-6. Currently [O] is working with –Redacted- to supply the new Guardians with reinforcements. Stand by for additional information related to** **IKELOS protocols.**

 **Lon35hadow: Lone Shadow has not yet reported to Cayde-6. Currently on standby for possible activation of IKELOS protocols.**

 **HolyKnight5: Interesting. Very interesting.**

 **Silent Howl: Good to have you on board.**

 **Ice: Exo's are based on Humans, both in mind (Literally) and body. Exo's are even said to be highly diverse in features, just like humans. So while they won't change much, Exo faces will change just slightly.**

 **MrCraken: Guardian Craken-42 has reported to Cayde-6. And the SGA will be receiving a software update.**

 **KuramaFTW: Exotics will fallow game-play mechanics according to the phase of the game although there will be some limited OC exotics, also this is where some SAO mechanics will come in. As for Xur, the Nine seem to be aligned with [O] so there, and by extension Xur's, rolls will remain the same. And as for weapons such as the G-Horn, I plan on balancing the Exotics a bit better than Bungie did. No "Instant Win Button" in this game. Period.**

 **On to the Story.**

* * *

Destiny Online Chapter 5

Kirito was standing in a large open courtyard on Tower-052. In his hand were two objects rapped in tin-foil. Letting out a sigh, he walked towards a water feature, leading into a pond full of coy fish. Sitting near the pond was the Hunter, Asuna, his current fireteam partner. Taking a seat next to her he held out one of the wrapped objects.

"Here. While it has no stat-effects it still tastes good and gives a sense of reality." After a moment she reached up and took the object. Satisfied, Kirito opened his and unveiled a burrito. "American game, typical American favorites." Taking a bite, he enjoyed the sensation of eating something. Even though he knew it wasn't real, it still helped him focus on something. Glancing to his side, Kirito noticed Asuna was just staring at her food. "Common. It may not be perfect but it tastes really good."

"Guardians don't need to eat." Was her simple reply. Kirito stared blankly at her.

"Well, yah. But it helps people keep a sense of reality. Also it kind of make this place a bit more real in our minds."

"But it's not real!" The Hunter yelled while standing and throwing the still wrapped burrito on the ground. "I don't care if eating makes this feel more like reality, because it's not!" Kirito began to stand and reach out to try and calm his fireteam member. "I didn't come here to eat food and have fun, I came here to prove this game couldn't beat me and to get home." Kirito lowered his arm as Asuna turned away from him, tears brimming in her eyes. A sudden 'wosh' from Kirito made the cloaked hunter spin back to him. She notices that he had opened his ghost, she was about to speak up afraid he would disband the Fireteam and leave her alone.

"I'm taking us to orbit. I hoped for some down time before the group up tomorrow after noon, but let's head out on patrol." His response surprised her. "We should learn how each other operates. Considering the Crucible PvP arena is still closes, exploring Old Russia will be our best bet." Asuna had half expected him to up and leave her for her outburst, instead he decided to try and learn how she plays and begin formulating a team plan. Before Asuna could contemplate more she felt the weightlessness of transmat.

* * *

Kirito watched as the clouds parted as his jump-ship roared through the atmosphere, the shuttering from turbulence the only noise accompanying him. Looking out to his left he saw Asunas ship flying next to him. At the moment they were heading into orbit, then down to Old Russia to level up and learn how to work together. His mind wondered to her outburst in the tower, while he expected it from some of the rookies. Kirito could never have imagined a reaction from a veteran player, even if this was their first shooter. Seeing they were finally in orbit he opened a video com-link to his fireteam member. After a moment a screen popped up showing her in the cockpit of her ship.

"Okay." Kirito began. "We are heading down to the Cosmodrome to run some public event and learn each other's play style." Seeing her nod once, Kirito opened the navigation menu and selected the Cosmodrome. Once the quadrants were locked in he felt his ship accelerate, seeing the com-window open Kirito saw that Asuna wasn't exactly enjoying the feeling of her ships movement. "Next time we are at the tower I'll take you to see Amanda Holliday, the Shipwright. She may have a ship with inertial-dampeners, that'll make your ride a little smother." Seeing her give a small smile told him that she would enjoy that, especially once a patch of turbulence made her grimace just a tad.

* * *

Landing in the Cosmodrome was uneventful, the spawn zone being safe from the forces of Darkness. Lading zones were generally safe spots, as safe as combat zones could be. Once his feet hit the ground Kirito scanned the area with his auto rifle making sure that no Public Events were going on. A flash behind him told that his fireteam partner had landed, and like his last one she fell right on her butt. Sighing, the warlock turned and extended a hand to his Hunter companion.

Looking up from her sitting position Asuna took Kiritos hand and pulled herself up. "Thnaks."

"No problem" was Kirito's reply. Popping out his Ghost Kirito notices that numerous Tower Beacons are splayed about the Delta South area. Before the pair of Guardians begin their trek a Kirito's Ghost pops up.

"Incoming emergency transmission from the Divide"

" _This is Guardian Kurama to any available friendlies._ " The crack of four Sniper rounds is heard fallowed by a chorus of explosions. _"Damn. I'm engaging a Fallen Nobel Walker in the Divide and I could use some back up!"_ A droning roar comes over the link preceding a small poof then a large explosion " _Damn it. I'm pinned on a roof and I need immediate support."_

"Oh, that sounds bad. It's your call Guardians." Ghost says

Kirito and Asuna looked to each other before nodding. Kirito reached up and tapped the side of his helmet. "This is Guardians Kirito and Asuna. We are on our way to your position."

"Oh thank god. _You'd better hurry up, the event almost over."_ Kurama replied before a cry of a Fallen Vandal cause the link to be cut.

Kirito looked to Asuna. "We don't have much time. Do you have your Sparrow?" She looks down and shakes her head. Letting out a sigh Kirito pulls out his and summons his speeder bike. Climbing on Kirito offers a hand out to his partner. "We need to move fast, hop on." Grasping his hand Asuna is pulled on to the back of Kiritos Sparrow "Hold tight." Reacting quickly Asuna barely has time to hold his waist before he takes off.

* * *

After racing through Dock 13, the Sparrow holding Kirito and Asuna races out of the abandoned dock. Looking up the two Guardians see a large Fallen Walker. Surrounded by a small army of Fallen. 'Great' Kirito thinks before accelerating to the building with two large exhaust vents on the roof. Out of the corner of his eye Kirito sees the Walker rotate its turret as it unleashes a salvo of Arc bolts at him. Luckily his speeder is fast enough to avoid the blasts. As they approach the vents he notices a small red laser pointing right at them. Kirito's eyes widen, he instantly accelerates. A droning noise comes from the walker then a small poof. Just like the Arc bolts the Sparrow is too fast for a direct hit, but the blast form the Walkers main gun is enough to severely damage the speeder.

"Guardian, the Sparrows core took too much damage, its going critical." Ghost Calles out to his partner. Grunting Kirito pushes the speeder to its max as the Walker opens up with its Arc Mini-gun. Making it behind the vents Kirito yells to Asuna

"Jump!"

Both Guardians leap off of the Sparrow as it continues to accelerate before erupting in a large explosion.

"That's new." Kirito calmly mentions. "Usually its only turbo boost Sparrows that do that." Both Guardians edged forward around the vents, coming around to the front they noticed the Walker was slightly shifting around the opening. Surrounding the massive tank were about 20 or 30 Fallen, mainly Dregs and Vandals but a few Captains and Shanks thrown into the mix. Looking up the pair saw another Hunter across the way holding a snipper rifle.

" _Glad to see you made it"_ Kurama's voice came over the com, glint of light showed her use of her snipers scope. " _These guys are harder than they used to be._ " The crack of four snipper shots rang out fallowed by a small explosion from the armor plating on one of the Walker's legs failing. " _But the classic strategy still works."_

The Tank gave out a wail as it fell to the ground and the head shifted forward, exposing the power core, glowing orange and red. Seeing this Kirito looked to Asuna then back to the exposed glowing core and began to fire. Seeing this Asuna quickly followed suit and unloaded her Hand cannon. After a short few seconds Arc energy began to build up around the Walker before pulsing out as the head redacted and the tank stood back up. Seeing the 3 Guardians the Nobel Walker turned to face Kirito and Asuna as its turret turned to face Kurama. The mini-gun under the head opened fire on the pair while the Arc bolt launcher sent a burst to the solo Hunter, forcing them all into cover. Seeing its prey move into cover, the massive machine turned back to the annoyance that shattered one of its legs and opened fire with all of its weapons.

Seeing this Kirito switched his Secondary to a sniper. "We'll trade off, keep shifting the tanks agro between the two of us" he spoke to Asuna and over the Comm's

" _Sounds good!"_ Kurama yelled over the constant explosions.

"Be warned Guardians" Kiritos Ghost began "The Fallen are almost finished down there, we need to destroy this thing fast!" Without further thinking Kirito and Asuna began unloading on one of the legs of the Walker before it too exploding and exposing the core again.

The two sets of Guardians continued this plan, taking turns on pulling agro of the Devil Walker while the other group whittled down its legs. Each time the Walkers yellow health bar lowered by an eighth.

30.0 Seconds!

Kirito saw that they were running out of time, they didn't have the time to destroy another leg. The Tanks only had a sliver of health left.

"Cover me!" He yelled.

Racing out Kirito leaped in to the air. Throwing his rifle to the side he reared his arm back and focused his Light. Asuna was a Blade Dancer and couldn't use her super, and he felt Kurama was the same seeing as she never used a Golden Gun. Extending his hand forward he released a large ball of Void Energy, a Nova Bomb, the Voidwalker Supercharge! Pulling his hand across his chest and swinging it forward he let out a smaller ball of Void energy raced out, a Vortex Grenade. Combined the two spheres exploded on contact with the walker, but instead of dispersing they created two spheres of Void energy, continuing to damage the Tank.

5

Kirito landed back on the roof, and looked up.

4

The Tank was being racked with small explosions.

3

The main gun swing around to stair Kirito down.

2

Kiritos eyes widen as the main cannon fires.

1

Two massive explosions rock The Divide

EVENT COMPLETE

GOLD

"Kirito!" Asuna cries out and the smoke clears, and he is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **And, I planned to make this one longer but I decided I needed to upload something now. Hopefully I'll be back sooner than later.**

 **I still have the poll up on my profile so please check that out.**

 **As always**. **Until Next time, please Read & Review or leave your suggestions for Gear/OC's**


End file.
